Steve Finn
Steve Finn has directed 188 episodes of EastEnders since February 1995, including five double episodes and one co-directed episode with John Greening. He didn't become a full-time director on EastEnders until December 2002. Therefore he has no directing credits on the show from 1996 to 2001. He also took a break in 2005 and 2013. He began his career as an assistant floor manager in the early 1980s and graduated to assistant director on series' such as The Bill and The Optimist among others. Since becoming a director in the late 1980s, he has worked on Eldorado, Hollyoaks, Brookside, London's Burning and Holby City. Episodes directed by Steve Finn 1990s 1995 (3 episodes) *Episode 1089 (6 February 1995) *Episode 1090 (7 February 1995) *Episode 1091 (9 February 1995) 2000s 2002 (2 episodes) *Episode 2439 (30 December 2002) *Episode 2440 (31 December 2002) 2003 (18 episodes) *Episode 2441 (1 January 2003) *Episode 2442 (3 January 2003) *Episode 2495 (7 April 2003) *Episode 2496 (8 April 2003) *Episode 2497 (10 April 2003) *Episode 2498 (11 April 2003) *Episode 2539 (23 June 2003) *Episode 2540 (24 June 2003) *Episode 2541 (26 June 2003) *Episode 2542 (27 June 2003) *Episode 2567 (11 August 2003) *Episode 2568 (12 August 2003) *Episode 2569 (14 August 2003) *Episode 2570 (15 August 2003) *Episode 2603 (13 October 2003) *Episode 2604 (14 October 2003) *Episode 2605 (16 October 2003) *Episode 2606 (17 October 2003) 2004 (23 episodes) *Episode 2658 (12 January 2004) *Episode 2659 (13 January 2004) *Episode 2660 (15 January 2004) *Episode 2661 (16 January 2004) *Episode 2690 (8 March 2004) *Episode 2691 (9 March 2004) *Episode 2692 (11 March 2004) *Episode 2693 (12 March 2004) *Episode 2750 (21 June 2004) *Episode 2751 (22 June 2004) *Episode 2752 (24 June 2004) *Episode 2753 (25 June 2004) *Episode 2790 (31 August 2004) *Episode 2791 (2 September 2004) *Episode 2792/2793 (3 September 2004) (Double episode) *Episode 2834 (12 November 2004) *Episode 2835 (15 November 2004) *Episode 2836 (16 November 2004) *Episode 2837 (18 November 2004) *Episode 2861 (27 December 2004) *Episode 2862 (28 December 2004) *Episode 2863 (30 December 2004) *Episode 2864 (31 December 2004) 2006 (8 episodes) *Episode 3216 (4 September 2006) *Episode 3217 (5 September 2006) *Episode 3218 (7 September 2006) *Episode 3219 (8 September 2006) *Episode 3256 (13 November 2006) *Episode 3257 (14 November 2006) *Episode 3258 (16 November 2006) *Episode 3259 (20 November 2006) 2007 (16 episodes) *Episode 3344 (9 April 2007) *Episode 3345 (10 April 2007) *Episode 3346 (12 April 2007) *Episode 3347 (13 April 2007) *Episode 3368 (21 May 2007) *Episode 3369 (22 May 2007) *Episode 3370 (24 May 2007) *Episode 3371 (25 May 2007) *Episode 3420 (20 August 2007) *Episode 3421 (21 August 2007) *Episode 3422 (23 August 2007) *Episode 3423 (24 August 2007) *Episode 3468 (9 November 2007) *Episode 3469 (12 November 2007) *Episode 3470 (13 November 2007) *Episode 3471 (15 November 2007) 2008 (23 episodes) *Episode 3500 (2 January 2008) *Episode 3501/3502 (3 January 2008) (Double episode) *Episode 3503 (4 January 2008) *Episode 3532 (25 February 2008) *Episode 3533 (26 February 2008) *Episode 3534 (28 February 2008) *Episode 3535 (29 February 2008) *Episode 3564 (21 April 2008) *Episode 3565 (22 April 2008) *Episode 3566 (24 April 2008) *Episode 3567 (25 April 2008) *Episode 3600 (23 June 2008) *Episode 3601 (24 June 2008) *Episode 3602 (26 June 2008) *Episode 3603 (27 June 2008) *Episode 3643 (8 September 2008) *Episode 3644 (9 September 2008) *Episode 3645 (11 September 2008) *Episode 3646 (12 September 2008) *Episode 3647 (15 September 2008) *Episode 3671 (27 October 2008) *Episode 3672 (28 October 2008) *Episode 3673/3674 (30 October 2008) (Double episode) 2009 (25 episodes) *Episode 3734 (9 February 2009) *Episode 3735 (10 February 2009) *Episode 3736 (12 February 2009) *Episode 3737 (13 February 2009) *Episode 3778 (27 April 2009) *Episode 3779 (28 April 2009) *Episode 3780 (30 April 2009) *Episode 3781 (1 May 2009) *Episode 3810 (22 June 2009) *Episode 3811 (23 June 2009) *Episode 3812 (25 June 2009) *Episode 3813 (26 June 2009) *Episode 3850 (31 August 2009) *Episode 3851 (1 September 2009) *Episode 3852 (3 September 2009) *Episode 3853 (4 September 2009) *Episode 3878 (19 October 2009) *Episode 3879 (20 October 2009) *Episode 3880 (22 October 2009) *Episode 3881 (23 October 2009) *Episode 3883 (27 October 2009) (Co-directed with John Greening) *Episode 3910 (14 December 2009) *Episode 3911 (15 December 2009) *Episode 3912 (17 December 2009) *Episode 3913 (18 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (7 episodes) *Episode 3982 (13 April 2010) *Episode 3983 (15 April 2010) *Episode 3984 (16 April 2010) *Episode 3985 (19 April 2010) *Episode 4021/3022 (21 June 2010) (Double episode) *Episode 4023 (23 June 2010) *Episode 4024 (25 June 2010) 2011 (7 episodes) *Episode 4205 (3 May 2011) *Episode 4206 (5 May 2011) *Episode 4207 (6 May 2011) *Episode 4208 (9 May 2011) *Episode 4254 (26 July 2011) *Episode 4255 (28 July 2011) *Episode 4256 (29 July 2011) 2012 (8 episodes) *Episode 4374 (13 February 2012) *Episode 4375 (14 February 2012) *Episode 4376 (16 February 2012) *Episode 4377 (17 February 2012) *Episode 4510 (8 October 2012) *Episode 4511 (9 October 2012) *Episode 4512 (11 October 2012) *Episode 4513 (12 October 2012) 2014 (4 episodes) *Episode 4925 (15 September 2014) *Episode 4926 (16 September 2014) *Episode 4927 (18 September 2014) *Episode 4928 (19 September 2014) 2015 (16 episodes) *Episode 5002 (22 January 2015 - Part 1) *Episode 5003 (22 January 2015 - Part 2) *Episode 5004 (26 January 2015) *Episode 5005 (27 January 2015) *Episode 5053 (20 April 2015) *Episode 5054 (21 April 2015) *Episode 5055 (23 April 2015) *Episode 5056 (24 April 2015) *Episode 5097 (6 July 2015) *Episode 5098 (7 July 2015) *Episode 5099 (9 July 2015) *Episode 5100 (10 July 2015) *Episode 5161 (26 October 2015) *Episode 5162 (27 October 2015) *Episode 5167 (3 November 2015) *Episode 5168 (5 November 2015) 2016 (7 episodes) *Episode 5277/5278 (4 May 2016) (Double episode) *Episode 5279 (5 May 2016) *Episode 5280 (6 May 2016) *Episode 5329 (8 August 2016) *Episode 5330 (9 August 2016) *Episode 5331 (11 August 2016) *Episode 5332 (12 August 2016) 2017 (17 episodes) *Episode 5437 (7 February 2017) *Episode 5438 (9 February 2017 - Part 1) *Episode 5439 (9 February 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5440 (10 February 2017) *Episode 5473 (10 April 2017) *Episode 5497 (22 May 2017) *Episode 5498 (23 May 2017) *Episode 5499 (25 May 2017) *Episode 5500 (26 May 2017) *Episode 5573 (2 October 2017) *Episode 5574 (3 October 2017) *Episode 5575 (5 October 2017) *Episode 5576 (6 October 2017) *Episode 5609 (4 December 2017) *Episode 5610 (5 December 2017) *Episode 5611 (7 December 2017) *Episode 5612 (8 December 2017) 2018 (4 episodes) *Episode 5742 (16 July 2018) *Episode 5743 (17 July 2018) *Episode 5744 (19 July 2018) *Episode 5745 (20 July 2018) Category:Directors